


Safe for the Night

by buzzbuzz34



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Nothing explicit, almost sexy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 11:53:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20407306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzbuzz34/pseuds/buzzbuzz34
Summary: Set during Season 1 while Martin is staying overnight in the Archives to avoid Jane Prentiss - Tim decides to stay with him after a late night of sorting through paperwork.  As morning dawns and they awake, cuddled up together, Martin realizes how natural it is to be kissed by Tim and how much he craves his touch.





	Safe for the Night

It was a late night. Despite Jon’s intention to organize the Archives, he didn’t actually do much of the work, and passed the mess on down to his assistants. As such, Tim and Martin found themselves with documents and files spread out across every surface of their workspace, still trying to decipher statement numbers and names as the digits started to flow together after staring at so many for so long. 

“I can finish this in the morning,” Martin remarked after a yawn. “You should head home.”

Tim was stretched out on the floor, leaning back against a cabinet. Their focus had long since left them; the remainder of the mess would wait for a new day. 

“You’re still staying here?” Tim asked. 

Martin just nodded as he cleaned up a few miscellaneous pages. 

“That must be tough.”

“It’s better than the alternative.”

“It’s late. If you want, I can just stay here overnight. It’s got to be eerie here, all by yourself.”

Martin clutched the pages he’d collected and hugged them to himself. “You don’t have to do that, Tim. I appreciate the offer, but… it’s alright. I’ve gotten used to it.”

“I know I don’t have to, but maybe I _want _to.”

He finally met Tim’s gaze and smiled back at him, hoping that the warmness in his cheek wouldn’t be too bright in the dim light of the Archives. 

“I would appreciate the company,” Martin admitted. 

After a few drinks from a bottle Tim had apparently been keeping in a drawer of his desk and plenty of time talking that made the late night move into early morning, Martin and Tim found themselves in the spare room that had become Martin’s home since his visit by Jane Prentiss. The cocoon of blankets Martin had assembled was stretched out just enough to make space for the two of them. If it weren’t for their tiredness, Martin might have been uncomfortable with the closeness between them, the way Tim absentmindedly reached out for Martin in his sleep, the way their fingers laced together, the way that Martin finally felt he could relax – that he was safe. 

Or, maybe, if he’d been less exhausted, Martin would have realized how he wasn’t uncomfortable at all. 

When Martin awoke in the morning, his forehead pressed against Tim’s chest and a hand wrapped around his waist. For a brief moment, he panicked and was about to bolt out of the room, but then he noticed how Tim’s arms loosely rested around him. Martin looked up at Tim’s still sleeping form, smiled, and nuzzled a little closer into his chest. 

The movement was enough to wake Tim up, however, and he murmured blearily. 

“Good morning,” he said with a smirk. 

Martin was loathe to relinquish his position. “Thank you for staying with me.”

Tim chuckled. He released his hold on Martin and slid down so that they were level in their impromptu bed, then lifted Martin’s chin up with a gentle touch and pressed his lips to his. 

“Is that alright?”

Martin momentarily lost the ability to speak as every emotion raced through him at once. In the end, euphoria won out, and he kissed Tim back. The caution of their first kiss was replaced with surety and joy. 

“Mm-hmm,” he finally replied, uttered against Tim’s lips. 

It felt so natural to kiss Tim, just like it had felt natural to be wrapped up in his arms while they slept. There wasn’t any hesitation as Martin pressed himself to Tim and kissed him again, and then again, and again, and again…

Tim’s hand snaked under the gap in Martin’s shirt, causing Martin to gasp as his fingers traced up his spine. And as Tim’s nails dug into his skin even the slightest amount, Martin let out a quiet moan into Tim’s mouth. 

“Martin!” Tim laughed. “What if someone hears us?” The glint in his eye made it very clear he wasn’t at all concerned. 

“It’s okay. This room is pretty much soundproof.”

“Is that so?”

With that, Tim flipped over so that now Martin looked up at him, both expectant and a little bit nervous. And Tim took full advantage of the fact that the room was soundproof. 

He nipped at Martin’s neck and ears, provided just the right amount of friction in just the right places, and savored every noise that Martin made in response, particularly when all he could do was stammer out Tim’s name. 

“I never would have guessed that you were so vocal,” Tim teased. 

Before Martin could reply, Tim bit down on his lip to get another delightful moan out of him. 

Somewhere amidst Martin’s utterances and losing more of the limited clothing they still wore, neither heard the door open. Only Jon’s shocked apologies broke them from their interlude, and then the door was shut again, leaving them alone. 

“I thought this room had locks on it?” Tim asked.

“Jon has a spare key,” Martin stuttered quietly. 

Still pressed together in a mess of blankets, Tim and Martin gazed at each other for an agonizing moment as they considered whether to pick up where they left off or move on with their day. 

“We should probably get up. Get dressed and… get to work, and…” Tim grumbled, extracting himself slowly from Martin’s grip. 

“You’re right. I don’t suppose we could… again? Some other time?”

They now sat beside each other, and Tim leaned over to give Martin another firm kiss, his fingers tracing through Martin’s hair as he did so. 

“I know your flat is out of the question, but you can always come back to mine,” he offered. “Might be more comfortable than the floor.”

Martin chuckled and blushed. “If you don’t mind.”

“I’ll make you buy me dinner first.”

“I suppose I could do that.”

They both giggled and kissed again briefly. Then, Tim stood and rummaged around the room for his clothes from the day before. Instead of donning his own shirt, though, he grabbed Martin’s and pulled it on; it was a little big on him, but Tim could pull off any look. 

“Tim, please,” Martin tried to insist, but he couldn’t stop smiling at the sight of Tim wearing his clothing. “Somebody’s going to notice…”

“Let them.”

“_Tim_.”

“What?” He had that same glint in his eye as he smirked and dared Martin to try and stop him. 

“You’re going to be insufferable, aren’t you? More than usual.”

Tim knelt back down in front of Martin and leaned in close, until their faces and lips were mere millimeters apart, and then whispered, “I have no idea what you mean.”

With that, he hastily stood and stepped out of the room, leaving Martin alone and craving more. 

As Martin predicted, Sasha noticed immediately that the shirt Tim wore was not his own, and she just gave them both a knowing thumbs up. Jon went out of his way to avoid them throughout the course of the day and seemed even more awkward than usual when asking for one of his assistants to check some details for a statement. 

And Tim turned up the insufferableness, teasing Martin at every opportunity – winking at him across their office space, fidgeting with the edges of the shirt he wore, letting his hand linger when he accepted a mug of tea from him…

And, throughout it all, Martin couldn’t wait for their next night together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Most of what I write is obnoxiously romantic and sappy, so I hope this comes across alright!   
If you want to see more of my writing, check out kellanswritingblog.tumblr.com, or come chat on my personal, celsidebottom.tumblr.com <3


End file.
